


Чувство юмора

by fandom_DC_2019, Fel_lf



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fel_lf/pseuds/Fel_lf
Summary: У  Альфреда было чувство юмора, и не стоит в этом сомневаться, даже если ты — лучший детектив в мире. Они, лучшие, тоже ошибаются.





	Чувство юмора

— Что-то не так, мастер Брюс? — чай Альфреда был как всегда великолепен. Лучшие листья, правильная вода правильной температуры, и ровно в тот момент, когда это нужнее всего.  
На огромном экране перед Брюсом Уэйном в отличном качестве медленно и величественно, в клубах пламени и без звука взрывалась военная база, судя по гористой пустыне — где-то в странах Ближнего Востока.  
— Опять мастер Джейсон? — вздохнул верный дворецкий, ненавязчиво подталкивая ближе к миллиардеру, плейбою и Ужасу Ночи тарелочку с маленькими бутербродиками в виде забавных зверюшек. Мясо, овощи, ломтик сыра, домашний соус. Сухомятка, но случая подкормить хозяина Альфред никогда не упускал. Если сомневался будет только мастер Уэйн или они оба, готовил и милые бутерброды, и вегетарианские.  
— Если бы, — уныло вздохнул Брюс, двумя пальцами потирая переносицу. На экране гриб на месте взлетевшего главного здания неторопливо рассеивался, давая место мелким цепным взрывам. Тоже весьма мощным, насколько мог судить Альфред с его богатейшим опытом знакомства со всем, что взрывается и горит.  
— Мастер Дэмиен? — неприкрыто огорчился дворецкий, но и тут Брюс отрицательно помотал головой. Почти неверящее «мастер Дик?» тоже удостоилось отрицательного ответа.  
Мисс Кассандра предпочитала рукопашный бой, мисс Гордон и её птички обходились без огня. Юное поколение ещё не ушло в одиночный полёт, мисс Кейн хватил бы удар от вида уничтожения такого количества оружия.  
— Тим. И меня всё больше беспокоит его пиромания... — «..которая уже почти достигла размером маленький семейный скелет имени психоза Джейсона Тодда» осталось висеть в воздухе.  
Да, мастер Тимоти Дрейк умел привести свою семью в тихий ужас одной безупречно выполненной миссией. Вряд ли на месте военной базы, некогда обнесённой стеной, вооруженной по последнему слову техники, расположенной гениально в стратегическом месте, осталось что-либо кроме пыли и котлована после визита Красного Робина.  
Иногда Альфреду казалось, что мастер Уэйн тайком радуется, что его сыновья не ладят меж собой. Масштаб мастера Тодда, подготовка и продуманность мастера Дрейка, ярость и опыт со связями мастера Уэйна... Храни Боже мастера Дика!  
... Спустя буквально пару дней, Тимоти Дрейк, ну так, чисто проверить не заглядывал ли в бэтпещеру Джейсон или Дэмиен, прокручивал на ускоренной перемотке видеозаписи внутреннего наблюдения.  
На звонок мастера Тимоти Альфред ответил почти сразу же.  
Ему пришлось подтверждать, что да, мастер Брюс в курсе прошлого Альфреда. И нет, спасибо мастер Тимоти, дарить гранатомёт не надо, у него уже есть от мастера Джейсона. И С4 от мастера Дэмиена. И подствольный тоже есть. И мины от мастера Дика.  
Знает ли это мастер Брюс? Конечно знает.  
Почему он шокирован, что в семье потомственных пироманов (да, мастер Тимоти, те радостно горящие склады с наркотиками — фирменная фишечка мастера Дика) вырос ещё один пироман?  
Это же мастер Брюс, мастер Тимоти. Конечно, он склонен надеяться и видеть в людях лучшее.


End file.
